


Oh, Take Me Back To The Start

by ForgetMeNotThree



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Take Me Home Tour, because im a wuss, on tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetMeNotThree/pseuds/ForgetMeNotThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is the one for Louis, Louis is the one for Harry and they have an 8 month tour to figure out the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first date of the ‘Take Me Home Tour’ was fast approaching- in fact their first London O2 Arena date was tomorrow and Louis was spending his last day of complete freedom cuddling on his couch with his long-term boyfriend, Joey. Joey is watching Coronation Street in almost complete darkness with a beer in hand. Louis loves Joey very much, but there’s always a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him  _he doesn’t understand, this isn’t what you need._ And in all trueness right now the voice was a hundred percent correct.

He’s going on  _tour_  tomorrow and he won’t be back for  _8 months_ and  _this_  is how they are spending their last night together, although he reckons that’s a bit dramatic because he won’t actually be leaving the UK until April (and therefore will be coming home most nights) but still. His mind wanders to what the others are doing right now.

_Liam is probably with Danielle I imagine then going out for some meal at a fancy but not to over the top restaurant because that’s not the type of couple they are, then maybe heading out with Liam’s friends probably Andy and they’ll try and be a bit more creative but they’ll end up at Funky Buddha in no time._

_Zayn is with Perrie up north with family members, or might be down here with family members, I’m not quite sure really but where ever Perrie is at is where Zayn usually is when we get time off because that’s how management plan our schedules so Perrie and Zayn actually can be together. Then there’s Niall who is somewhere between here and Ireland but either way will be having the time of his life with friends and family, probably at a pub toasting the up-coming tour and album we’ve been working on._

_And finally there’s Harry,_  Louis sighs at the thought _,_ he knows exactly what he’s up to right now.  _Harry is staying home tonight, mainly because after one to many telling offs from PR, Harry took the high road and decided that staying in would be the right option so that he’s ready for tour and rested_.

Of course Harry being in meant that Louis has given the invitation to go over their but after Joey gave him the sob story and pout he couldn’t say no and sadly declined Harry’s offer.

You see, Harry and Louis have this thing that when on tour and the stress builds up and you need to find a release, they tend to… well… have sex. And it wasn’t really a thing until Louis woke up a week later to find Harry’s lips wrapped around his dick and then looking down at  _that_ sight… well… Louis began to fall. Hard.

But how can someone as amazing as Harry fall for someone like him? So quickly after the Up All Night Tour finished Louis found himself a boyfriend and got PR to let him come out, which was only allowed because it was so damn obvious. Louis and Joey have been going strong for around 6 months and although Louis really likes Joey, that’s all his feelings ever will be and that’s mainly because every turn he takes Harry is all he sees. And to be honest Louis can’t wait for the tour to start because it gives him the perfect excuse to be with Harry again.

The end credits start on the screen, meaning that Corrie is going off shortly followed by East Enders and Louis simply doesn’t have the will power for that. Releasing a soft sigh then a loud yawn Louis slowly gets up and stretches his arms, he turns to look at Joey who’s still watching the TV to his annoyance.

“I’m going to bed.”

He quickly scurries out of the room before Joey can even reply and closes his bedroom door with a soft click. Much to Joey’s frustration, he and Louis don’t sleep in the same bed. Being able to share a bed with someone and fall asleep with them there has always been such a powerful thought to Louis, because you’re letting someone be with you in your most vulnerable form and he simply doesn’t trust Joey enough for that.

Louis falls asleep immediately, even though its 8:00pm.

Louis wakes up at 3:33 am, because really who can sleep for 12 hours straight. He finds himself surrounded by coldness. His bedroom walls are all a dull white colour, his whole room is perfectly straightened out because Joey is such a neat freak and the items that usually cause a little disruption have been packed away and ready to go for today. And then Louis realises he just can’t be here anymore.

He rushes out of bed, almost tripping in the blankets and runs across the room. He pulls on some TOMs because he doesn’t wear them anymore, but he can’t bring himself to throw them out (again to the hatred of Joey) and they’re the only pair of shoes he hasn’t packed. He quickly but quietly jogged down the hall, grabbed his keys from the coffee table as well as his phone, and left the flat.

He carefully shut the front door, making sure not to make a sound, ran to his car and drove as fast as he could (within the speed limit of course) away from the cold shell he sadly has to call him home.

At the thought of home he gets the picture of Harry’s flat in mind, it’s well-publicised that Harry has his small mansion and a variety of different houses but he also has this small flat about 20 minutes away from Louis’ where he actually lives because Harry is against the idea of one person having so much and vows only to live in a house when he has a family there to live with. Anyway Harry’s flat is everything you imagine it to be, a hipster’s paradise if you will. It’s full of crap that he buys when he’s out with Nick Grimshaw and that crew, but his walls aren't just bare white like Louis'  and it’s not perfectly clean either. It’s full of the memories and stories that Harry talks about daily, whether it’s a picture of the lads at Madison Square Garden or that broken record machine he bought when out with Grimmy- it has so much personality it makes Louis seem unworthy, but all he wants to do is be there.

As anticipated, when Louis rung Harry’s doorbell at almost 4 in the morning he wasn't greeted with open arms, instead Harry looked him up and down, gave him a small weak smile, grabbed his wrist and pulled him in to the flat. The air was coated with the smell of Chinese take away and warm with the still-burning log fire (“ _I like the homely vibe. Louis”)._ Harry continued to drag him throughout the flat until they reached his bedroom, where Harry dropped his wrist at the door and snuggled back into his bed. Louis quickly took his top and joggers off and went to join Harry with his boxers on. As soon as he got under the covers he laid his head on Harry’s shoulder and was enveloped with Harry’s arms and fell into a peaceful sleep full of images of Harry and home.


	2. Chapter 2

_The room was alight with the sunrise coming through the bedroom window; the room was a mess, clothes from last night littering the floor and half-packed bags in front of the open overflowing wardrobe doors. The cover was draped over the two boys’ waists with the curly one’s arm hooked over the smaller as they both slept peacefully through the morning and yet the morning was about to get a very messy awakening._

_*RING RING RING*_

Louis slammed his hand down on his phone, thinking it was his alarm clock and inwardly blushed glad that Harry was such a heavy sleeper. He carefully brought his phone towards him, seeing the messages from Joey and made sure he didn’t let out the sign that has been building up.

**Joey: Lou, where are you? I can’t find you in the flat?**

**Joey: Well you’re not here; the boys say you’re not meeting until another hour?**

**Joey: Ok so the only one not answering is Harry so I’m guessing you’re with him.**

“That’s a really dick move Louis, leaving a guy during the night.”

Louis jumped out of his skin and rolled around to see Harry looking over his shoulder, giving him a that’s-low-but-kinda-funny-in-a-way smirk that’s probably uncalled for. Louis gives him an affronted look.

“But we were watching Corrie Harry. Corrie. Then probably East Enders and I’m going on tour tomorrow well today and I just couldn’t.”

And Harry just bursts out laughing, collapsing on Louis’ back in the process, making Louis blush all over again and try and wiggle out from under Harry but was held in place. Then Louis starts to zone in on Harry’s lips. On his back. Laying down gentle kisses and slowly moving up his spine, over his neck and then under his jawline, finding Louis’ sweet spot which is engraved in his memory. Louis lets out low moans, moving his hands behind him, latching onto Harry’s and twinning them together.

The heat of the moment is disturbed yet again by the buzzing of a mobile phone. Louis nudges Harry towards his own which is on his side table. Louis takes the opportunity to climb on Harry’s back, nuzzles his face between Harry’s shoulder and jaw, leaving just enough room for him to be able to see Harry’s phone screen.

**Niall: C’mon Harold, we’ve all been woken up by that bloody Joey trying to find Tommo so get both of your arses out of bed and meet us at the 0 2.We’re havin' breakfast and a last minute song check in 30 mins so hurry up!**

Both of the boys release a series of grumbles before Harry slaps Louis on the arse and starts getting out of bed, with Louis still on his back, and carries them both in to the shower.

-Some time later-

Louis and Harry made their way in to the 02Arena around about 2 hours later but who’s counting? As they passed through the security, earning only a few dirty looks, they made their way through to the staging area laughing their heads off because Harry was telling Lou about his recent outing with Nick Grimshaw and Louis was trying to keep his dirty looks at a minimum because _Nick Fucking Grimshaw!?!_

“Wayyayye!! Look who finally decided to turn up!”

“Lou! We’ve only been trying to entertain your better half for the best part of three hours, you twat!”

“Heeyyy”

Harry turns to Louis hearing what he just came out with and didn’t hesitate tackling Louis to the floor, both struggling to breathe and they are soon joined by Niall, Liam and Zayn all claiming how much they all missed each other deciding to spend the previous days apart in preparation for the tour. The now cuddling five where disturb by an awkward cough coming from the corner of the room where Joey was standing in sweats, probably from the night before, not changing in the midst of trying to find Louis.

Said Louis quickly detangled himself from the pile of boys, with a quick squeeze to Harry’s arm, and made his way towards his boyfriend with his metaphorical tail between his legs. He was quickly pulled in to Joey’s arms where he awkwardly wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering apologizes.

“Why weren’t you at home? Why were you at Harry’s? What’s going on Louis?”

“Could we not talk about this now?”

Joey abruptly pulled out of the hug and help Louis at an arm’s length looking into his eyes. “So the fact that my boyfriend goes missing in the morning- actually who knows you might have been gone all night- and I can’t find him until I go through his friends who then tell me that he _must_ be with Harry. You didn’t even leave a note, Louis! And now you don’t want to talk about it? Well then when are we? Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re about to start an 8 month tour!”

Louis winces and takes a step back from Joey, of course he’s completely right and he knew he was acting like a dick, but then again Joey didn’t seem bothered by the tour last night. Louis looks around the room at the surprised and slightly judging faces of Niall, Liam and Zayn while Harry just looks like he’s about to jumped on at any second. Louis’ wrist was then forcefully pulled so he was looking at Joey again, but as he was about to shout back at him, the view of his boyfriend was blocked by six feet of Harry Styles.

“Listen mate I know you’re pissed and you have every right to be, but Louis is right- you really can’t do this now. Like you said mate, we’re about to start the tour and today is the opening night, so we have to be on our A-Game. If we’re not, the critics are going to give us hell and none of us want that stress right now, especially Louis.”

Joey visibly stiffens, everyone watches in baited breath, wondering whether he’s going to punch Harry or not. Louis is ready to jump in front, just in case because really _it’s my fight._ But Joey just shakes his head and takes a step back looking over Harry’s shoulder at Louis, an apology in his eyes.   

“Sorry Lou, sorry guys I completely forgot they were coming to watch today. How about I go out and get us all some Starbucks as an apology for me being a dick this morning.”

Before anyone can reply, or even tell him what they wanted, Joey took off down the corridor muttering to himself about car keys and Starbucks. Louis let out a relieved sigh and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting against him in silent thanks. Harry hugged him back, burying his face in Louis’ hair. They were safe for now.


End file.
